


Do Not Disturb

by ohmaigay



Category: Halestorm, In This Moment (Band)
Genre: Candles, Cunnilingus, F/F, Hotel Sex, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Making Out, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmaigay/pseuds/ohmaigay
Summary: This is based off of the Halestorm song of the same name.





	Do Not Disturb

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the Halestorm song of the same name.

Maria laid back on her bed as the bus came to a stop. She felt she should have been sleeping, but she was still so excited from the show. There had been an absolutely amazing energy in the crowd and she could still feel it coursing through her veins. The engine was cut and just out of curiosity, she walked out from her room. The first thing she noticed was that all of the guys were off of the bus, so she wrapped herself in a blanket and walked outside. The night air was chilly to begin with and the breeze was doing nothing to help. Before she could ask what was going on, she noticed that everybody else was standing outside. One of the buses was smoking, but apparently there was somebody on the way to see what was wrong and then they'd get it fixed in the morning.

"They called and got us a hotel for the night," Lzzy said and Maria nodded. "Ash said that you've got your own room, they only had one single bed left."

"Oh, if you want it, you can have it," Maria offered and Lzzy shook her head. "Where are the guys going?"

"There's a 24 hour bar across from the hotel and it's only like midnight, so I'd say they're going to enjoy what they can of their night," Lzzy said, stretching a bit. "Do you want to head up to the hotel or grab something from your bus?"

"I think I'll be good for now," Maria said and they began to walk towards the hotel. Maria had to walk quicker than usual to keep up with Lzzy, but she didn't mind falling behind a bit sometimes, enjoying the view for a couple seconds. "You didn't want to go out with them?"

"I thought about it, but I barely get any time to myself these days. I can drink pretty much any night I want to, but there are some things I can't do in a bus full of boys," Lzzy said with a smirk and a chuckle. "Especially if one of those boys is my brother."

"There are nights I'm thankful that I've got my own room in the back," Maria said and Lzzy raised an eyebrow in interest. When they got into the hotel, they collected their keys and walked then caught up with Ash and Arejay. "You're going to the bar?"

"Yep, anything to prolong having to share a bed with this blanket hog," Arejay said and Lzzy punched his arm. "Unless Ash wants to switch and deal with her?"

"I'll think about it," Ash said and Arejay ran to catch up with the rest of the guys. "So you guys are staying here... all alone?"

"I've been cooped up in a bus with those assholes for a long time, obviously at the first chance I get, I'm spending a little time with myself," Lzzy said and Maria watched as she turned towards the elevator. Maria had gotten caught up in staring at Lzzy that she didn't notice the look Ash was giving her or anything else really until Ash cleared her throat loudly. Maria's head snapped over in her direction and Ash had a smirk on her face, one that Maria didn't like being directed at her.

"What?" Maria asked and Ash put an arm around her shoulders. "Seriously, what?"

"You've got a crush on a certain rock star," Ash said and Maria rolled her eyes. "Before you start on how you appreciate all women, maybe this is a little more than your usual appreciation? I don't blame you, if I wasn't rooting for you two so much, I would have stayed behind too. I mean, nobody I know has ever made flannel pajamas and a homemade muscle shirt look that good."

"Ash, I don't think she's looking for company tonight," Maria said and Ash shook her head. "She was talking about alone time."

"Despite the fact that she oozes confidence, she was probably too scared to invite you to join her. Wait like 20 minutes, light some candles, and invite her over. I'm sure she'd love to, uh, keep you company," Ash said, suggestively wagging her eyebrows at the last part. Ash walked off and Maria went to her room and saw that there was an alarming amount of candles. Maria did what Ash told her and lit a few of the candles before turning on some music, making the room look a bit more "mood-ready" and then she texted Lzzy. Maria anxiously waited for the other woman to arrive and she'd wished she'd been wearing something sexier or at least grabbed something to change into. She was wearing a pair of athletic shorts and a shirt that she'd gotten from her son before she went on tour. Maria had to seriously restrain herself from jumping at the door when Lzzy knocked and took a minute to compose herself before opening the door, leaning against the frame as she opened the door to reveal Lzzy. The younger woman looked anxious, but held her usual confidence at the same time.

"Hey," Lzzy said, holding eye contact with Maria. "Do you want me to come in or..."

"Y-yeah, sorry," Maria said, trying not to stare at Lzzy's exposed stomach. Lzzy had at some point ditched her shirt, but put on a sports bra. She moved aside and Lzzy walked in, looking around the room before sitting down on Maria's bed, bouncing a bit. Maria sat sort of awkwardly next to her, Lzzy glancing at her through the corner of her eye. "Have you been working out lately?"

"I try when I can," Lzzy said and Maria nodded, blatantly looking at Lzzy's stomach this time, admiring her abs. They weren't overly defined, but you could definitely tell that she'd put some work into them. "I like it when you're dressed like this. Although you look amazing and beautiful and hot no matter what you're wearing."

"Thank you," Maria said and Lzzy gave a curt little nod. Maria's hand fell onto Lzzy's leg and Lzzy's eyes darted to her hand. She didn't mind it though because Maria quickly felt her relax and Lzzy seemed to move a bit closer to Maria. "So, um, what were you doing before I texted you?"

"Nothing really," Lzzy said and Maria nodded. "Not yet at least. What about you?"

"I lit some candles and tried to relax a bit, but was bored out of my mind," Maria said and Lzzy smiled at her. Lzzy shifted a bit closer to Maria and glanced at her lips, tongue darting out to lick her own. "I think we both know why I wanted you over here Lzzy."

"Y-yeah," Lzzy stuttered out, the hand going up a bit higher. As Maria's hand slowly made its way up Lzzy's leg, her lips brushed against Lzzy's lips, leaving more of a ghost feeling than anything. Lzzy's hands laid by her sides until Maria moved them onto the sides of her stomach, moving them up and down slowly so that Lzzy would alternate from gripping her hips to cupping her breasts. Maria straddled Lzzy and the movements continued, Lzzy getting a bit more comfortable. It became more obvious than ever to Maria that Lzzy Hale wasn't comfortable starting out bottoming.

"I want you to fuck me until I can barely walk," Maria whispered in Lzzy's ear and Lzzy shuddered. "Can you do that for me baby?"

"Wait, let me grab something from my real," Lzzy said and Maria wriggled her hips against Lzzy's a little more than needed to get up. She watched as Lzzy ran like hell to her room at the end of the hall, went inside, and a couple seconds later sprinted back. Before she closed the door, she put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door handle and locked the door. She turned to me and pulled a strap-on from the little bag she was carrying. "If you don't really want to do this, we don't have to. I don't want to pressure you into anything or make you feel obligated to have sex with me."

"I want this," Maria assured her and Lzzy nodded. Maria suspected that she wasn't completely convinced, so she pulled the taller girl down just a bit to kiss her softly. The kiss was deepened and Maria gave Lzzy complete control. She was brought back to the bed and softly pushed back until her back hit the mattress. Her legs were dangling off the bed a bit when Lzzy straddled her pushing the end of her shirt up a bit. Lzzy planted feather light kisses to the side of Maria's face her her fingers explored the newly exposed skin, thoughts about how soft it was going to the back of her mind as Maria's hands moved to squeeze Lzzy's ass. Lzzy ground her hips against Maria and moved slightly to pull her into a kiss, which Maria quickly took control of, her tongue exploring Lzzy's mouth and coaxing moans from the younger woman.

"Fuck," Lzzy panted when they broke apart. Lzzy kissed down Maria's neck and moved back a bit so Maria could pull off her tank top. Under was a fairly thin bra, which Lzzy let her keep on for a couple moments while she kissed down Maria's torso. Lzzy moved back a bit to fully look at Maria, appreciating her curves with both her eyes and absentmindedly, her fingertips. They traced along Maria's body before pulling her up a bit to unclasp her bra. Maria pushed Lzzy onto her feet and began to pull the waistband of her pajama pants down. Lzzy stepped out of them and then got back on top of Maria, kissing from the waistband of her athletic shorts to her collarbones, leaving a couple small hickeys on her way. "Sh-shit, I hope this is okay."

"It's hot, every fucking time I see them, I'll think of you," Maria said and there was something both endearing and arousing about her voice. Lzzy felt relaxed, but put on a different kind of edge. Perhaps she'd been on this edge the entire time, but her nerves were distracting her from it. Maria flipped them so she was on top of Lzzy, biting her lip as she traced circled on the other woman's abdominal muscles. Lzzy's hands found their way onto Maria's back, running her fingers along the soft and smooth skin covering her spine. "How long do you think you can stay up?"

"All fucking night," Lzzy muttered out, entranced by Maria's body. Maria tugged down Lzzy's underwear and pressed kisses to the smooth skin around where Lzzy wanted to be touched. Lzzy went to protest, but she stopped, the thought of Maria Brink going down on her too good to resist. Maria used one hand to spread Lzzy's legs before pressing both into her hips, holding her down. Lzzy was still a bit squirmy, so Maria quickly found something to restrain Lzzy with. One Lzzy was secured to the headboard, Maria ran her hands down Lzzy's body and smirked at the twitches and shudder that ran through her body. Maria liked having that effect on people, but she didn't realize how insanely hot it was on Lzzy. She watched Lzzy best she could as she used her tongue to drag wetness from Lzzy's entrance up to her clit, which her tongue swirled around before pulling it into her mouth, sucking lightly. "Holy fuck."

"There's nothing holy about this honey," Maria said, her finger slowly entering Lzzy. Lzzy pulled against the restraints which honestly looked like they'd fall apart at the slightest movements, so Maria was pleasantly surprised when they held up. Maria pulled her finger out slowly, adding another with a slow thrust, her hand brushing against Lzzy's clit. Maria's mouth attacked Lzzy's neck in an assault of tongue and teeth, leaving little bite marks that'd probably fade away overnight. Lzzy's body tensed up a bit and Maria added another finger and used her thumb to tease Lzzy's clit, the unexpected extra stimulation driving her over the edge as Maria brought her back down from her pleasure-induced high.

"Can you untie me now?" Lzzy asked and Maria nodded, straddling her to untie her. Lzzy stretched a bit and moved slightly to wriggle out from under Maria and grab the strap-on. She put it on and pushed Maria onto her back. "Normally I'm not the one who cums first. That was great, really set the standards high."

"Something tells me that if all else fails, you're pretty good with your tongue," Maria teased and Lzzy cocked an eyebrow. She pulled Maria's shorts and underwear off in one swift movement before climbing on top of her and kissing her. This wasn't soft and loving like the ones she'd been planting on Maria's body earlier, this held all of the desires that Lzzy had been holding inside of herself. This kiss seemed to be made of desperation and sexual frustration and the fact that Maria could practically taste it made a wetness pool between her legs.

"Fuck, I can feel you're wet," Lzzy said, slowly entering Maria. She slowly began to thrust in and out of Maria. Lzzy had never been one to do anything like missionary when she brought in girls, but Lzzy felt she'd be fucking Maria for a while, so they could start things off a little slower than usual, besides Lzzy felt she'd gotten hers and more at the start and she wanted to watch Maria. Maria could tell that this was odd for Lzzy, so she put a hand on Lzzy's shoulder and pushed her back a bit. "I-is something wrong?"

"If you want me in a different position tell me," Maria said and Lzzy pulled out of her and stood, thinking of how she wanted Maria. Rather than tell Maria how she wanted her, Lzzy, pulled her to the edge of the bed and turned her onto her stomach. She entered her from behind, hands moving along Maria's spine as she thrust in and out. Lzzy bit her lip as Maria's body tightened as she approached her climax. Lzzy slowed down, trying to go deeper inside of the blonde and leaving kisses on the back of her neck and shoulders. When Maria did come, Lzzy pulled out of her and turned her before climbing back on top of her and laying beside her.

After a quick water break, Lzzy returned and immediately began to kiss Maria's neck. She felt legs wrap around her waist as Lzzy moved her hips a bit so she could easily thrust in and out of Maria. They continued this until Lzzy nearly lost her balance, Maria turning them onto their sides before move so she was on top. She used one hand to steady herself and set the pace for Lzzy to thrust her hips upwards at. Sometime during the thrusts, their lustful gazes turned to that of what could have been seen as love as Maria's free hand found itself intertwined with one of Lzzy's. Lzzy pulled Maria down for a kiss as she was about to cum, hands steadying the woman on top of her. Lzzy could tell that Maria was beginning to get tired and the urge to sleep was beginning to overpower that to fuck all night, so she decided now was a better time than ever to finish.

"I need you to lay on your back and relax," Lzzy said, taking off the strap-on. Maria complied, watching as Lzzy moved on top of her, tying her arms up with the same restraints that'd been used on her. Lzzy left a trail of kisses from Maria's lips down to the insides of her thighs and then back up to her breasts. Lzzy took a nipple in her mouth, lightly sucking and occasionally nipping before moving on to give the other the same treatment. As the blonde became antsy, Lzzy moved down and spread her legs. Lzzy's tongue teased at Maria's clit, poking with the tip and providing much needed friction with the flat part.

"Fuck me," Maria moaned out and Lzzy moved down, pushing her tongue inside of Maria. She hadn't realized how much she'd been anticipating tasting the other woman, how satisfying that initial taste truly was. She tasted sweet, sex-caused sweat mixing in with a saltiness, but it was the unknown taste that seemed to drive Lzzy insane. It was instantly addictive and so subtle that she didn't think she'd ever get enough of it. She pushed her tongue inside of Maria and moved it in and out, sure it was a bit sloppy, but in the moment, went unnoticed. Maria's hands tangled themselves in Lzzy's hair as she began to cum, but Lzzy showed no signs of slowing down. Lzzy, who was practically in a trance, continued over and over until Maria was roughly pulling her back, her body not being able to handle any more.

"What time is it?" Lzzy asked once she'd started to clean things up. Maria reached around for her phone and by the time she actually managed to find it, Lzzy had gotten everything cleaned up and was curled up next to her.

"About 3:30," Maria said and Lzzy smirked. "We'll have to do this again."

"I'm already thinking of places I want to fuck you," Lzzy said, taking the position of big spoon. That only lasted until Lzzy had fallen asleep, by the time they woke up, Lzzy was curled up against Maria, holding her arm against her stomach.

"Rise and shine ladies!" Ash said excitedly, standing behind the closed door. "We've got to get going, the bus is almost done and everybody is kind of worried about you."

"Yeah, okay," Lzzy said, waiting for Ash to leave before getting dressed. The walk back to her room was easy enough, nobody out in the hallways or anything. However, when she opened her door she was met with her brother sitting on the bed staring at her with a raised eyebrow and one of the most smug looks she'd seen in her life. "What?"

"You smell like Maria and sex," Arejay said and Lzzy punched his shoulder. "I see you stayed with your lady friend all night."

"Yes I did, now drop it before I drop kick your nuts," Lzzy said and when she walked past him to the bathroom, he crossed his legs and scooted away from her. On the way to their next venue, Lzzy rode on In This Moment's bus, napping in Maria's bed, cuddling with her practically the entire way.


End file.
